dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Altar of Dumat
} |name = Altar of Dumat |image = Altar_of_dumat.png |px = |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |location = Vimmark Mountains |appearances = Dragon Age II – Legacy }} The Altar of Dumat is an optional side quest in the Legacy DLC for Dragon Age II. It involves the collection of four ancient Tevinter artifacts, then deciding whether or not to use the artifacts to perform a ritual in honor of Dumat, an Old God. Acquisition The quest can be acquired in Corypheus's Prison – Farele's Floor or Corypheus's Prison – Tower Base. It is received when Hawke finds any one of the four artifacts listed below. Walkthrough All of the Tevinter artifacts must be acquired to perform the ritual. They are found in the following locations: is found in a side-room on the east side of Farele's Floor. is found in a side-room on the north side of Farele's Floor. is found just north of Dumat's altar. Locate the two sets of stairs forming an 'L' shape; the scroll is on the upper platform. is found in the clearing after the area in which the Altar of Dumat is located (in the Tower Base). It is in a small cave just to the south of where Hawke battles deepstalkers and spiders. : (Note that the fourth artifact is located beyond the Altar of Dumat, so Hawke may only have three out of the four artifacts when first encountering the Altar.) The Altar of Dumat itself is located in the third main clearing in the Tower Base, which is up the carved stone steps on the opposite side of the clearing, having passed through the gap between the two griffons statues. Hawke has two options at the altar: either defile it, or place the four sacrifices. Both options are available until either the altar is defiled or the four objects are placed, at which point the quest completes. Note that taking either option completes the quest successfully and counts towards the Tower Sweeper achievement. Result If Hawke decides to defile the altar: * Hawke fights two rage demons and six shades, receiving random treasure from the demons. * * * * No change with Bethany, Carver, Aveline, Merrill, Isabela, or Varric. * Journal updates: "The altar is defiled and its demons slain. Its powers have ceased." If Hawke places all four sacrifices: * * * . * * * No change with Bethany, Carver, Aveline, or Varric. * Journal updates: "Sacrifices made at the altar of Dumat appear to have pleased the old god. The altar now appears dormant." Rewards If Hawke decides to defile the altar: * 360 XP (10 XP for releasing the demons and 350 XP for killing them). If Hawke places all four sacrifices: * 500 XP (quest completion). * 4 * Notes *Either outcome of the quest (completing the ritual or defiling the altar) will count towards fulfilling the 'Tower Sweeper' achievement. Bugs * When all four sacrifices are placed on the altar but nothing happens, the only remaining option is to defile the altar. ru:Алтарь Думата Category:Legacy quests